


Beige

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Pregnancy, Shotgun Wedding, Songfic, Wedding Dresses, Weddings, engagements, pre-marital sex, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Daddy’s pride and joy is marrying some boy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988326
Kudos: 15





	Beige

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing 12days of SongFics for Halloween. Not Halloween related just trying to write everyday.
> 
> Beige  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-4jn6q4NlQ

I stood in front of her wardrobe. The door panel was made up a mirror and I stood looking at myself in its reflection. My hair was pinned back off of my face and curled to her shoulders. My makeup was simple, even my favoured red lipstick was toned down to a nude shade. I smoothed the lace on the front of her dress out, fiddling with the buttons that made up the front looking at the dress, then I sighed. It was lovely, I had to admit but it just didn’t feel like a wedding dress. In fact, nothing about today felt very wedding like. 

Just as I was pondering over her upcoming nuptials my mother and aunt came in in a flurry. She had flowers in one hand and a garment bag over her other arm. She threw them down on the bed as she entered and said, ‘well don’t you look lovely. I said that this was the perfect shape to go for didn’t it.’ 

‘You’re right Ruth,’ said my aunt, Evelyn, as she swarmed me and smoothed out the dress, examining every inch, ‘it looks gorgeous and still hides the…unsightly places.’  
‘Agreed,’ my mom, Ruth, said. They spoke as if I weren’t even in the room as if she couldn’t hear them speak of my ‘indiscretions’ as my mother called it. Though my dress was nice enough it was still drawn in at my waist and flared to hide my stomach which as of two weeks ago had started to show making mother had been frantic.

This whole wedding had come about in less than a month. My parents had paid for the whole shebang and my mother had arranged everything down to the last detail praying that it would be a nice enough occasion no one would whisper about the speediness of it. As my mother and aunt talked across me as if she weren’t there I checked out, wondering what Bucky was doing right about now. I wondered if he would be home by now or if he would still be out, hungover and having Steve chaperone him home. I sighed. 

Just then my father popped his head around the door, clad in an old suit, freshly shaven and with his hair slicked back with brill cream.   
‘Don’t you ladies look stunning,’ he said making Ruth and Aunt Evelyn smile though I could only muster half of one.   
‘We better get going if we want to be there for one,’ he said and there was an agreement in the room as everyone headed downstairs with me trailing behind. When we got outside my carriage to the church was revealed to me. A great, ugly ostentatious car my dad had loaned off of a pal from his office. He climbed in the front seat and I climbed in the back with my mom and aunt. As we drove I allowed the ‘adults’ to talk without me preferring to look out of the window at the Brooklyn streets that went past in a blur. There were so many people out today, with it being a Saturday, and I envied all of them out and about. Free. 

The church was less than ten minutes away and we pulled up outside just in time. As I clambered out of the car I had to try not to crease my dress which my mom didn’t fail to remind me. My mother and aunt kissed me quickly and dipped inside leaving me with just my dad. It was autumn and a definitive chill was in the air making me shiver in my thin dress which I hadn’t thought about buying a shawl for. 

‘You okay hon?’ my dad asked looking at me.   
‘Yeah just a little cold,’ I said as we walked up the path to the entrance and he nodded.   
‘Not nervous are ya?’ he said and I said nothing, ‘because you don’t have to do this if you don’t want you know.’  
‘But mom said-’  
‘Your mother just worries that is all. She worries what people will think with your condition-’  
‘She worries so much what people will think and yet made me wear a beige dress,’ I said quirking an eyebrow. I loved my dad but he always preferred to take the path of least resistance which meant saying yes to everything my mom proposed.  
‘Well I suppose you’ve got a point there,’ he chuckled, ‘but seriously hon. She just worries about you. We love you no matter what but other people in town might not be so kind.’   
‘I guess so,’ i said, ‘but Bucky and I are made of strong stuff-’ I didn’t get to finish my point as Steve popped his head out of the church doors to check if I were ready. I nodded and watched as Steve disappeared back into the church to join Bucky’s side. As he did the churches organ started playing signalling it was time to go. My dad looped my left arm and I held my bouquet of roses and daisies in my left as he led me forward to the church. It was jam-packed with family. Though Bucky’s side was made up of what little kin he had and a few friends mine seemed to be everyone my mother and father ever knew. I feared that this had little to do with them wanting to be there than my mother trying to prove the wedding wasn’t a shotgun one.

I looked at everyone for a moment as I walked and then I clapped eyes on him. Bucky. 

He was stood at the end of the aisle and he smiled when he caught my eye. His hair was slicked back, unlike its usual style and he was in a three-piece suit that seemed to be too big for him. Still, I thought he was the slickest guy in there. We were in front of each other in no time at all and my dad handed me off with a smile. As the preacher started to talk I watched every inch of his face, watching his reactions as he read the lines that would bring us together in matrimony. He seemed nervous, unlike I’d ever seen him before. Before I could dwell on it any more the preacher said those fateful words, ‘Y/N do you take James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband?’ 

I looked at him. His eyes were wide and wondersome. I dropped my gaze for a moment and threw a glance at my parents who were waiting with bated breath. I didn’t want this. But just as I went to speak I felt a kick. My baby. My tiny mix of Bucky and myself. 

It wasn’t what I wanted.   
It was rushed and haphazard.   
None of the choices were our own and we had been forced to act due to my mothers fear of being socially outcast.   
There would be no honeymoon.   
Bucky was wearing his dad’s suit and my beige dress wasn’t my choice. 

But. 

I loved Bucky.   
I knew I wanted to marry him one day and I was sure he felt the same about me.   
Our baby deserved a family. A home.   
And even if it weren’t our choice we could still make it work.

‘I do,’ I said with a smile. With that, the ceremony was over and Bucky was instructed to kiss me which he did with gusto. After all, that seemed to be the only bit of the ceremony he was able to control and he’d had a lot of practice perfecting it.


End file.
